The goal of this project is to develop a commercially and scientifically successful software system, named Teli Us Medicine, designed to meet current and future needs in palliative and hospice care markets, addressing the management of pain and other symptoms to improve quality of life. A core purpose for Tell Us Medicine is data-based communication with, and between, patients and their families, professional care providers, administrators, and researchers. Based on HL7, CDISC, and caBIG models and standards, and an existing health science-architected web technology platform , the data infrastructure for Tell Us Medicine will enable integration, interoperability, and ongoing adaptability to evolving scientific knowledge, best practices, and innovation. The system is purely web-based, so that the software can be accessed and used with any web-enabled devices, including devices such as smartphones and tablets. The focus in Phase II is standard personal computers in home and office settings.